


You Are

by CrystalInsight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInsight/pseuds/CrystalInsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EriTuna. Eridan realizes how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

The rain beats against you. Your sad and you don't know why. Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are probably the saddest person in this new universe. Truth be told you don't understand it and neither does your soulbrother, your morail, nor your dancestor. Sollux tries to cheer you up, but nearly always fails. Tavros tries to get you into role playing, but you never want to. Cronus always tells you that it would be okay, but it never is. That's why you're wandering the streets at midnight, not knowing where you're going or when you'd go home. Part of you feels bad because you know Cronus would be worried, the other part wants to see where you go from here. You step on a stick and hear a distinct crack before a chuckle reaches your ears. You turn slowly and give the boy that had been following you a hard look. “You thtay out here dreththed like that and you'll get a cold before you can blink,”  
It takes you a minute to make out the blurry shape of Mituna. “Wwhat do you wwant,” You snapped.  
“My brother wath worried about you and made me come out to do the work for him.”  
You really don't need to be anywhere near Mituna even though you like him more than the vast majority of the remains of civilization you really can't handle him at this point in time.  
Sighing you notice that the rain hasn't stopped. You start shaking before you can help it and you feel Mituna wrap an arm around you. There was something about Mituna that made you trust him enough to tell him your secrets. Secrets that not even Feferi could get out of you. You press your thin body against Mituna's and fight a sneeze. You only manage to muffle it. "Come on," You don't argue. When the two of you get to Mituna's place you instantly go into his room, toss of your wet clothes, and lay down. It's not long before the bed dips and you feel Mituna's warmth again. You are struck once again that this was your matespirt. You realize that you are possibly one of the luckiest trolls that remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and like this ship as much as I do.


End file.
